The Trap Country
by barrissandahsokafriendz
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss go on a mission to stop and invasion on a planet called Earth, however, visions cloud Ahska's mind. FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW! ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**Our first FanFic, go easy on the reviews and tell us if we've left a mistake anywhere! ENJOY!**

**The Trap Country**

Ahsoka Tano was no ordinary Jedi Padawan, she was the apprentice of the mythical Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. He was her best friend, countless occasions had he saved her, and she had saved him, he was the father she had never knew; did he think the same about her? Maybe...he would do anything to protect her even if it meant dying himself or having to leave the Jedi Order...yeah...he thought the same.

**AHSOKA'S POV**

I haven't been able to sleep for weeks, dreams plague my sleep, haunt me wherever I go, no one had noticed any difference about me except my Master, Master Kenobi, Captain Rex and of course, Barriss Offee. She's the only Padawan in the Temple who's my friend, all of the others don't like me because I'm sixteen and became a Padawan two years early. She's my best friend, both her and my Master know when I'm feeling negative emotions.

"Ahsoka...are you alright?" Barriss wouldn't stop bugging me about my health since the dreams, neither has my Master.

"Snips...you look tired...go get some rest." It was far from peaceful.

_Droids were marching in and out of tall, concrete buildings..._

_They where different from ours..._

_I was stood on a building, it was the highest of them all..._

_Anger was bubbling inside me for no reason..._

_Maniac laughter rung in my ears...I spun around and tried to use the force but it wouldn't come._

_I was thrown off the edge...waiting to his the painful tar road below..._

That's when I wake up screaming to be comforted by my Master and possibly Barriss, I have to admit that they do a good job. It's always the same dream, I don't why it's bothering me or why I'm not telling anyone, it's just a dream...right? None of it will come true...I hope!

**ANAKIN'S POV**

Ahsoka has been acting strangely for the past couple of days, she wakes up in the middle of the night gasping and won't tell me why, it's beginning to get serious. She won't eat or sleep, or do anything for that matter! I rolled over to face the wall, in the room next-door was Ahsoka, I could sense her fear, but I don't know why. The fear wall faded slightly and I knew she was awake.

I entered her room to find her panting and covered in a sheet of sweat. I walked over and put a comforting around her shoulders. She immediately curled up into me and I cradled her in my arms, she didn't say anything to me. Eventually she fell asleep and I laid her back down on the bed. What was frightening her so much I don't know. The next morning she wakes up as though everything is fine but you can see the stress in her eyes. This would be the end of it. I _am _going to find out what is bothering her.


	2. Preparing

**Left off from last chapter, will be a fairly long story, hopefully! Please review and, again, tell us where weneed to improve. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!**

_Left off:_

_...The next morning she wakes up as is nothing is wrong...! But you can see the stress in her eyes. This would be the end of it...I _am _going to find out what is wrong...!_

**ANAKIN'S POV**

"Morning Master!" Ahsoka calls happily as I exit my room. There are bags under her eyes and her smile looks forced and strained.

"Ahsoka, we need to talk." I tell her. Her smile disappeared in the blink of an eye. "And you know why!" I added as she opened her mouth to respond.

She sighed. "I guess you were going to ask sooner or later, later than I thought." She frowned.

"What are you dreaming about? Are they visions?" Ahsoka sighed again.

"They probably are visions, I can feel my emotions during them, I was stood-"

"Anakin, Ahsoka!" called a voice, I groaned angrily and turned around to face Obi-Wan. He was panting slightly.

"Yes Obi-Wan?" I asked warily. He _always _chose the most useless times to interrupt.

"The Council has a mission for us," he said, "They need us immediately." I nodded and me and Ahsoka began to make our way down the corridor, Ahsoka kept quiet all the way. We reached the Council chambers, Obi-Wan entered first but before Ahsoka could follow I put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll continue our discussion later, okay?" she nodded silently, suddenly very interested in her nails.

Together we walked into the centre and bowed respectfully to the Jedi Masters and holograms. The room was large and circular, through the large windows you could see the people of Coruscant flying past in speeders, as well as the beautiful skyscrapers.

"A mission for you, we have, hmm." Stated Grand Master Yoda, nodding slightly.

"Our spies have discovered that the Separatist are planning to invade a colonised planet in another galaxy called the Milky Way." Continued Plo Koon calmly. "We need you, Obi-Wan, Padawan Offee and Ahsoka to go and stop this invasion."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Is there anything else we should know about this planet, and the galaxy?"

"Yes, quite a bit. But the most important part is that they are the most intelligent life forms in that galaxy as far as we know, though they are very behind in technology,_ very. _They have only made it to their moon, Luna." I felt my jaw drop, as did Ahsoka's and a couple other Jedi Masters.

As though nothing happened, Plo continued. "The only species on the planet are humans, though the droids will have a head start getting there so when they see you, they won't be as shocked. While you are there, it is important that you do not harm any Earthlings, that will damage the mission greatly."

"Is that all we need to know?" Ahsoka piped up for the first time.

"For now, yes, leave tomorrow, you will." Said Yoda.

"May the Force be with you." Mace Windu dismissed them, they bowed again and left silently, in the direction of the Mess hall. Ahsoka seemed to have paled more while in there, she didn't grab anything to eat until I told her that she would have to do a weeks worth of meditation if she didn't. That seemed to do the trick. We sat down at a table with Barriss, who was coming on the mission with us.

"Hey Barriss!" I greeted cheerfully as we sat down. Ahsoka barely acknowledged her.

"Hello Master Skywalker, Ahsoka." She replied just as cheerfully.

"So heard about the mission?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah...a new galaxy," she sighed dreamily.

"How come you weren't at the meeting?" I asked suspiciously, watching Ahsoka slowly shovel small portions of food into her mouth out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh I've been in the Medbay, snapped ankle." Ahsoka looked suddenly awake.

"You hurt you ankle? How?" she asked.

"Just fell down some deep ditch and landed awkwardly." She shrugged. "Nothing serious." Ahsoka went back to playing with her food. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, she seemed paler and thinner than the usual, dare-devilish Ahsoka I'm use to, I hate to see her sad.

"Ahsoka are you alright? You look terrible!" Barriss asked, scanning Ahsoka's fragile-looking body. Ahsoka shrugged in reply.

"Is your dream still troubling y-Ahsoka!" Before I could finish asking her to tell us about her visions she collapsed with exhaustion in her chair. I gently picked her up and carried her from the Mess Hall with many confused stares.

**AHSOKA'S POV**

My Master's voice was barely audible, my consciousness slipped away and I passed out from exhaustion, god how embarrassing. _And I have to watch another death-vision!_

* * *

><p><em>Once again I was on top of the building, rage burning my entire body...<em>

_Wait, this is different...Instead of being forced helplessly off the edge, something grabbed me by the neck and turned me around to look into great, yellow eyes..._

_The laughter rung in my ears again and I was thrown off the building..._

_The Force wasn't going to help me now... _

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I threw my upper-body forwards, gasping, the dream ended arms-length away from the tar road. My Master was by my side in an instant, talking so fast that the only words I could make out were "Okay...? Dream...Snips...! Ill..."<p>

"Master, I'm fine!" I tried to re-assure him.

"Well you certainly don't look it!" he snapped. I looked down and hugged my legs against my chest. The door hissed open but I didn't see who entered. They put an arm around me.

"Are you ok, Ahsoka?" a familiar voice asked, Barriss. I didn't respond.

"Ahsoka, tell me what happened in your dream, if they were visions then we can stop them!" his voice was slightly harsher than he had meant it to be. There would be no denying that it wouldn't make me feel better to tell them. Just not the death. I think that I was on Earth.

"Well okay," I gave in. "I'll continue from where Master Kenobi interrupted. I was stood on top of a building, I was angry, but I don't know why. Then I heard footsteps, but before I could react somethi-one, grabbed me by the neck and laughed, before throwing me off the building." That was as much as they were going to get out of me.

"Hmm, was the building high?" asked Barriss, rubbing her chin.

"I dunno." I lied; it was the biggest one of the lot.

"It does sound like a vision, does it seem like it's going to happen soon?" Anakin asked, looking just as thoughtful as Barriss.

"No, very distant." I replied, maybe too quickly. Luckily, neither Barriss nor Anakin noticed. After a few seconds, Barriss left to train with Luminara, leaving me and Anakin.

"Listen, Ahsoka," began Anakin, serious yet gentle. "If you see anything that reminds you of you visions, let me know, our mission is gonna be long so get some rest, I'll be on my room, 'kay?" I nodded and he squeezed my shoulder before exiting my room. As soon as he left I curled into a ball and rocked gently, squeezing my eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop the tears, why was I getting so worked over a _dream_?

**ANAKIN'S POV**

Ahsoka was is a terrible state, she wouldn't sleep due to her visions so I spent the rest of the night in her room on a chair, it must have been comfortable to know her Master was protecting her like a Guardian Angel. When I woke the next morning she was still asleep, so, being in a good mood, I let her stay in bed while I washed and prepared the troops for a long ride to another galaxy.

"Sniiiiiiiiips, c'mon Snips we need to get moving." I gently shook her shoulder. She groaned and turned over, nearly smacking me in the face with her hand.

"Go away..." she groaned, I chuckled slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you get your butt out of bed, my _padawan._" I called her that to annoy her, she hated being called 'padawan'. After a few more seconds of groans and excuses like "'I've got an appointment with sleep' and 'My arm's just fallen off and the Healers say I should stay in bed', Ahsoka was awake...finally.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka croaked, she was more asleep that awake.

"To another galaxy," I replied as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

"Oh." Was Ahsoka's answer. I shook my head and tried to hold in laughter, only to be smacked across the face with a surprisingly hard pillow.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as Ahsoka threw the pillow back into place and attached her lightsabers to her belt.

"Stop taking the mick then!" Ahsoka called from the refresher.

"C'mon, we should get some food before we leave. You look kinda thin."

Ahsoka yawned as she followed me out of the door. "I'll just take that as a compliment."

**Note: Thanks everyone for reading, as I say this_ is_ our first story so its not the best. If you like it, tell us, if you dont, tell us! It takes a lot to offend two _very_ stubborn people. Keep reviewing!**


	3. On the Resoloute

**Thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Oh and by the way, me and Poppy are free for ideas for FanFics, we focus mainly on Clone Wars but I _might _write up some others. Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ANAKIN'S POV<span>**

Me and Ahsoka entered the Mess Hall, it was full of mainly younglings and Jedi, but there were a few clones too. We grabbed our food and went to sit at an empty table, Ahsoka was looking better all ready, I mentally sighed in relief. I was waiting for Ahsoka to finish her food when Rex came up to us.

"Sirs, we're ready to leave for Earth. It will obviously be a long trip so the supplies are double the usual." Rex greeted.

"Hey, Rex." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be there in a second Rex." he nodded and left the Mess Hall. Ahsoka emptied her tray and followed me to the hangar, where a gunship was waiting to take us to the _Resoloute_. I stepped on closely followed by Ahsoka.

"Ugh," She whined as we made our way into space. "We have to spend 10 days stuck on a ship, how the _hell _are we going to waste time?"

I smirked. "Don't worry, Snips, you'll be meditating!" Ahsoka scowled and bared her razor, sharp teeth at me, I couldn't help but tense slightly. We landed on the ship and made our way to the bridge, only to be greeted by Admiral Yularen. After a couple of minutes, Ahsoka got (not to my surprise), bored.

"I'm gonna go and find Barriss, it's been a while since we've had a 'friendly' duel." she grinned and left the bridge, leaving me to watch the usual blue and white streaks of hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>AHSOKA'S POV<strong>

I was running up and down random halls, trying to feel Barriss' Force-presense. Eventually I found her in the training room,I picked up my pace and made it there in less than 2 minutes. I was about to enter when I decided to have a little fun with her. Making sure the coast was clear, I silently slipped into the room. It was deserted apart from Barriss and a training droid. I slipped behind a store cupboard and watched Barriss deflect laserbolts for a few seconds, then I climbed on top of the cupboard and onto a large vent, it was the perfect spot because I could hide in the shadows. The I waited until Barriss had finished training (and my Master had unexpectedly entered the room without me knowing) until I pounced on top of Barriss.

"AHH!" She shrieked, trying to figure out what was going on."What the-Ahsoka! Ah!Get off me!" I giggled and pinned her to the ground. She pushed me off and raised her fist. "Oh so are we doing a little bit of hand-to-hand combat today?"

I laughed. "How did you manage to work that out? It's completely obvious we'reusing our lightsabers!"

Barriss lunged at me, only to be dodged and thrown to the ground. "Oh, Skyguy is better that you!" I mocked, though I didn't know that he was stood laughing silently in the doorway, along with a few clones and Rex, who found this just as amusing.

I countered and attacked Barriss until she was very tired so I took my chance and leaped on top of her.

"I win!" I declared, climbing off her and holding out a hand.

"Heh, I guess."

"Good job, Snips." came a voice from the doorway. I spun around and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"M-master! How long have you been stood there exactly?"

"Oh, since you pounced on top of Barriss. And most of the clones on the ship stopped to watch the show."I felt my Lekku darken slightly."What were you saying about me being better than Barriss?"

"Ah!" I grabbed my lighsabers and clipped them on to my belt. Barriss did the same.

"We better go and get washed up, Ahsoka." she said, I nodded.

"What are you talking about Master? Nobody's worse than you!" I whispered as we walked past him out the door. _This was __going to be __long trip _I thought.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since we'd Coruscant and we just entering the Milky Way; from my eyes, this galaxy was more or less ours, just not as good with technology (<strong>it's not that I'm taking the mickey it's just our technology is nothing compared to theirs! Moving on.<strong>). According to Intel, the Seperatist had arrived on Earth, and the Earthlings were putting up a good fight. I'd spent most of my time on the ship hanging around with the 501st and training, avoiding meditation and studying as much as possible. When I asked _why _I had to meditate or study my Master would simply say, "Well I don't want you to get bored, would I Snips?"

The nightmares were returning again. Letting them out and talking about them seemed to work for a few days,but it wore off. I'm probably looking as pale as a human again and I'm not concentrating during training. Like before, Master and Barriss are there to comfort me, though this time it's not a mystery. The dreams where the same as the others, although they were slightly more clearer and had some more parts to it, like I could feel the wind flow by me, or a collar of some kind clamp around my neck.

I stumbled out of bed 2 days before arriving on Earth, last night I had the most detailed dream of them all, but I couldn't remember. It seemed that Anakin had already left for the Mess Hall. I shrugged and made my way down there myself.

"Hey there, sleepy-head!" I turned around to see Anakin walking around the corner. "You look tired."

"Well of course I do!" I snapped, he raised an eyebrow. "Okay! I had another vision and it was the worst of the lot!"

"I shoulda guessed, you were screaming in your sleep and when you woke up you looked like you had just been pulled out of a speeder wreck!"

I sighed in response. "They'll go in time," My Master didn't like the answer very much but excepted it.

"Fine, spend the rest of the day resting in any way you can, no combat training."

"But-" The look he was giving me was a don't-argue-for-your-sake look. "Yes, Master."

"Let me know if you have any more visions." I nodded and continued towards the Mess Hall, asking myself the same question: _When will the visions stop?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone, I wanted to get them to Earth but that will have to wait. Like always, REVIEW, and let me know where to improve. It helps alot and if I don't have at least one mistake then I know people aren't being honest! Add this to your fave stories list is you like The Trap Country so far.<strong>

***SPOILER*-DONT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE MAIN LOCATION OF BATTLE: The story is called "The Trap Country" because America is called "A Free Country" by most people, when the Separatist arrive I don't think you'd be "free".**


	4. Here comes the dreams

**Yay! Finally we're on Earth. This is probably gonna be is short chapter, but meh! We're still accepting request for stories-oneshots and Poppy finally has the email so she'll be hopefully starting a story soon (Kiera is writing this one). Enjoy, review an keep reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>AHSOKA'S POV<strong>

After a quick meal, I went back to my quarters and did what my Master told me to, rest! He could be _very _over-protective at times, no matter how many times I tell him I'm fine he ignores me as if I'm not there! Sometimes he gets on my nerves so much I diobey him out of sheer annoyance...only to end up being more annoyed _and_ punished. I cant help it! I't a part of my Togrutan nature, he cant blame me. No, I should control my actions...

I ended up falling into a deep sleep, no visions and no dreams, just a fog. Well, for what a while. I should have _known _I'd never have a peaceful sleep without at least one dream...

* * *

><p><em>This one starts a bit earlier tthan usual...I've only just started running...Someones calling my name...I've heard that voice... <em>

_I use the Force to get me to the top quicker...Anger mixed with hurt literally burned my insides..._

_Someone tried to nudge my mind with the Force, I put my shields up so hard that it surprised_ me_!_

_Now its familiar, on top of the building...the wind hitting my face...soothing..._

_Footsteps behind me...here we go again...I whip around as something clamps around my neck..._

_Mechanic hands grab my neck also...yellow eyes...menacing laughter..._

_GRIEVOUS!_

_The wind hit my face harder than ever, like neadles jabbing my skin..._

_Metres from the floor...I go limp and wait for death..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>AHSOKA" someone was shaking my shoulder_, _I snapped awake...again. "Ahsoka, are you alright"

"Y-yeah, why?" It was Anakin.

"I heard screaming, it turned out to be you." he looked worried.

"What a surprise!"

"It was a vision." he said. I mumbled a yes and he sighed. "C'mon, tell me about it."

"It was the same as the rest of them!" I lied, he didn't look like he trusted the answer, but he knew I was not gonna co-operate.

"Okay, okay, dont kill me! I'm sorry that I care!" he didn't look very happy.

"It's ok, I just dont like all the attention!" he sighed again.

"Ok. C'mon, lets go and see the Admiral, apparently we'e landing earlier than expected!"

I smiled an jumped out of bed. There was a somthing different about this smile than my most recent ones, this was genuine.

* * *

><p><strong>ANAKIN'S POV<strong>

Me and Ahsoka walked onto the bridge to find Admiral Yularen waiting for us.

"Ah, General Skywalker, Commander Tano. We've entered the system, but it seems that the Separatist have their own blockade." He pointed towards the familiar droid command ships and frigates, orbiting a beautiful blue and green planet, the white clouds were visible from outer-space to.

"Wow, that's one hell of a planet!" Ahsoka commented, reading my exact thoughts.

"Yep, but we have no time for admiring, right now we need to brake past this blockade." Ahsoka nodded and I ordered the troops to prepare for battle

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, chapter 34 (unless you count the prologue). Thanks for reviewing and in the next chapter the battles will begin! I hope your enjoying so far and I'm actually working on another story...but you'll have to wait for details! Until tomorrow!**


	5. Spacebattle

**Here we are again! I think this is gonna be a longer chapter, and our first battle! YAY! I've never wrote about a space battle before so this _will_ be interesting. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

** ~Kiera~**

* * *

><p><strong>ANAKIN'S POV<strong>

"C'mon, Snips. We've got a battle to win!" I said, Ahsoka grinned.

"Finally! Some _real _action!" I smiled at her responce and we both rushed off the bridge to the hangar were our Jedi Star-fighters were already waiting. "See ya in a bit, Master! I bet I can shoot down more droids than you!"

"Heh, I don't think so, Snips. Remember, I'm the best pilot in the galaxy! Well, _galaxys_." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and climbed into her star-fighter.

"Well, I'll try harder than usual then!" she seemed a lot cheerfuller than earlier. _Good!_ I climbed into my star-fighter, where Artoo was already waiting.

"Hey, buddy. It's been a while since we've had a chance to kick some droid butt together, eh?" Artoo beeped and I laughed. Ahsoka was smirking at me through her cockpit window and gave a sarcastic wave that I returned. She took off before I had started my engine.

_Better hurry up, Master. Or all the good droids will be gone. Not that there are any good droids out there! _ she called though out bond.

_Except Artoo, _I responded and I felt her amusement. When I left the hangar the battle had already started, I could see vulture droids being shot down before they could even shoot a laser bolt at someone by a green and silver blur. _I taught Ahsoka well _ I thought as Ahsoka dodge some missiles and destroyed half a dozen droids in the process. Turning my mind back to the battle, I focused on the main droid cruiser. I remembered the time when I was nine and I destroyed a droid command ship by myself on the battle of Naboo. Like Ahsoka, I was shooting down droids before they could even think about shooting anyone; about five seconds into the battle there definitely seemed to be more clones than droids out there.

_That was quick. _Said Ahsoka simply, she was flying next to me, looking partially shocked.

_Don't be too over-confident, Snips. That's only the first wave._ And sure enough we seemed out-numbered by more vulture droids.

_Dang it! I almost feel sorry for all those droids for being more or less sentenced to the scrap pile! _I couldn't help but laugh as Ahsoka whizzed off to fight some more. I had three droids on my tail and there were more and more clones being shot down around me, though I shook them off easily, the clones didn't. Like most space-battles, it felt like hours until we seemed to make any progress. I told our men to return to the ship and refuel before some more droids could appear. It seemed like we had lost many too. Ahsoka looked worn out and full of adrenaline as she climbed from her fighter and walked over to me.

"There were more droids out there than I expected there to be!" she sighed and leaned against my ship.

"Well they do have a blockade, plus a few brains, or they wouldn't have brought anything would they?" I asked and Ahsoka smiled.

"No. It's was only because Dooku reminded them that _we _have brains and would discover the galaxy too!" she joked back and we burst out laughing.

"Well, let's get back to the battle," I reminded her I managed to stop laughing.

"OK!" she literally jumped from next to me into her ship and flew off in the blink of and eye.

"That girl.." I muttered and climbed into my fighter myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AHSOKA'S POV<strong>

I could sense my Master laughing as I re-entered the space battle. Geez, how many tinnies _had _Dooku sent? It was becoming extremely difficult and tiring for me to dodge and destroy and many droids as I could, there were so many! I spun and swerved and narrowly missed being blown into oblivion several times, luckily, I was trained by the best so I wasn't dead...yet. Even after countless battles, some more ferocious than this one, I still hadn't became use to the toughness. I also caught sight of my Master dodging bolts that no-one else could every dodge.

Despite my wariness, I was flying rather smoothly. Not as good as my Master but better than usual. It seemed that since the battle had begun all of my energy and adrenalin burst out of the little box I was containing it in to stop me blowing up the ship. Even the dreams didn't slow me down. As if on cue, a premonition began, my vision!

_Oh no, not now, ANY TIME BUT NOW! _

There was no stopping it, I had to sit in the cockpit of my fighter watching my vision for the umpteenth time and hope I wouldn't disintegrate! The premonition stopped and I found my self flying straight towards a Separatist Cruiser. Thanking the Force the vision ended just on time, I grabbed the controls and spun around. I scratched the side of the fighter but made it, just.

_Ahsoka! What were you doing? _said my Master, through our bond.

_I had a premonition, it chose a great time to begin! _A wave of relief flowed through the bond.

_Good, I thought-AHSOKA LOOK OUT! _I don't know how he could have thought I didn't see a wave of bullets flying in my direction. I tried to swerve but was unlucky, the bolts hit the side of my ship and the controls began to flicker on and off.

"Uh-oh." I muttered and gritted my teeth as I steered my damaged ship towards the nearest Republic Cruiser. My Master followed me, blowing up every vulture droid that tried to take advantage of my 'problem'. The ship faulted and I briefly lost control, causing me to spin and whack my head. I felt dizzy for a moment before the controls came back on and I crashed into the hangar of a ship. I climbed out and groaned. There was a bruise forming where I had hit my head. Some droids came and cleaned up my destroyed fighter and Anakin came running up to me.

"You OK, Ahsoka?" he asked.

"Yeah, I only bumped my head."

"Okay, we're nearly through the blockade, if we hurry, we can have the honour of blasting our way through!" I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan!" We hurried to find a ship; finally, we found one, me and Anakin climbed in, I controlled the gun while Anakin flew. "Well, at least if I have a premonition I won't crash the ship!"

Anakin laughed and took off. Soon we were back in the battle-again. I scrapped those tinnies with natural grace, while Anakin dodged and swerved as I did before. It was much easier controlling one thing rather than two. Even though it was a battle, I was having fun! Destroying tinnies was probably my favourite hobbie (well, apart from pranking the clones and Rex when we weren't on missions). I scanned the battle and saw a large opening towards the side of the command ship.

"Master! I see an opening over there. Maybe we can destroy shield generator!"

"Ahh, yes," he spun around and flew towards the opening I indicated. It wasn't a big as I thought. "Ahsoka, keep those tinnies off us!" he yelled.

"I know! I know!" There were loads! And to make matters worse, locked-on missiles! "Master, missiles 12 o'clock!" he glanced behind us and directed the ship towards the hangar of the command ship. "You had better know what you are doing!" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. He flew closer to the droid hangar and the missiles were gaining. "Master..." he steered the ship into the hangar. There were battle droids running around like maniacs, I couldn't help but chuckle a little at a certain droid who was waving his arms in the air screaming for instructions. I turned my attention to Anakin, who's brow was furrowed with concentration. The ship glided through the hangar, still being followed by missiles. I knew what Anakin was doing. He was going to blow the ship from the inside out like he (apparently) did when he was a child. A reactor came into view and I tried firing at it, even though it had little effect. Carefully, Anakin flew towards the reactor, ready to swerve at the last second. It surprisingly worked out better than perfect. The missiles were unable to register our sudden movements in time and collide with the reactor.

We barely made it out of the droid ship and to a safe distance before it blew up completely, I could see the clones celebrating through my window. Anakin turned and looked at me, I gave him a thumbs up and we flew to the _Resoloute. _The droids would have to give up with the space-battle for know while their command ship was destoyed, as well as most of the others that were orbiting Earth. I climbed out of the fighter and joined my Master below, who was talking to Barriss through his comlink.

"...Come and meet us in the bridge, Barriss. Obi-Wan needs to go other the battle strategy for Earth."

"I'm on my way now, Master Skywalker." the comlink went dead and Anakin turned to me.

"Let's go, Snips. Like I just said, Obi-Wan needs us." I nodded and silently followed him through the corridors of the now quiet _Resoloute. _Some clones roamed the corridors and greeted us and congratulated us for destroying the command ship ourselves. We reached the bridge and found Obi-Wan and Barriss already waiting for us. They were studying a map of the planet.

"Ah, there you are Anakin, Ahsoka; what took you so long?" Anakin shrugged and stood next to him, looking down curiously at the map. It was spit into four, each part of the world was a different colour.

"So, what's the strategy?" I asked, looking from Obi-Wan to Anakin.

"Well, each of us will have a different area of the planet to wipe-out of droids. Barriss, you'll be going with Ahsoka to Europe. Anakin, the North Pole and Antartica. I'll be doing the rest." Obi-Wan pointed to every area of the planet as he said them. We all nodded and Obi-Wan continued. "We won't take that long so will we'll be meeting up in the United States in a city called New York. Understood?" We nodded and prepared for a ground battle.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! My first battle done. I'm going to be laying out the next chapter from Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Barriss' POV. A quick request, if Ciell Tanae could put a place for battle for every character in the reviews. THANKS! Keep an eye out for the next chapter and maybe a new story, *wink* *wink*!<strong>


	6. The battle of London

**Yay! We're progressing! I'm requesting ideas for FanFic, like always, I've not really got much to say, really. Um...do you guys like music, or games. There's a gamer on youtube called xXSlyFoxHoundXx, he has a band called Stuck in Your Radio. Check it out if you want! That's how random I really am! By the way, I started this profile on Friday, 17th of Feb, 1 WEEK OF FANFICTION! WHOOOO! **

**Oh, and I plan on setting this chapter out with everyone's POV.**

**I OWN NOTHIN'!**

* * *

><p><strong>ANAKIN'S POV<strong>

I'm not sure I wanted Ahsoka to go somewhere on this mission without me, especially in her situation. At least Barriss was going, she was the closest female-friend Ahsoka had, except maybe Padme. We were going to have a quick rest before the battle. I entered my quarters on the _Resoloute. _Ahsoka's was right next-door to mine, so I could always hear if anything was wrong. I climbed into bed and relaxed my muscles, suddenly realising how tensed they were, I could sense Ahsoka relaxing next-door too. That was a good sign. It didn't last long, though. Soon I could hear screaming and shouts. I rushed into Ahsoka's room and she was flipping out, her pillow and blanket were on the floor and she was tossing and turning as if there were no tommorow. She sat upright and screamed. I sat next to her on her bed, she wrapped her small arms around me and cried, she hadn't been like this with the other dreams.

"Shhh, Ahsoka. It was just a dream. Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm around." I held her to me tight and tried to ignore the feel of hot tears drenching my shirt. Ahsoka wouldn't calm down so I stayed with her the rest of the night, cradling her in my arms. She fell asleep eventually, but I still didn't leave her. I woke the next morning leaning against the headboard, I could tell Ahsoka was awake because her breathing wasn't as heavy. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Mornin' Master," she smiled.

"Mornin' Snips." I replied as I took my arms from around her and let her sit up.

"So, the 'battle of Earth' begins today, eh?" she asked and nudged me in the shouler. "Oh _and _you get the two coldest areas, while get a bunch of countries all mixed up together, with Barriss." Ahsoka looked lively and hyper this morning. This is just another battle to some Jedi, but to Ahsoka it's like the most exciting-and-dangerous-thing-to-do-in-the-whole-universe! Well, that's every battle to Ahsoka. I smiled and followed her to the Mess Hall for something quick before heading for the hangar.

"Hey, Barriss!" Ahsoka called, waving her arms above her head like a loony.

"Hello Ahsoka; General Skywalker." Barriss replied happily, raising her hand in a small wave.

"So, you two ready for battle?" I asked, smirking a little.

"I sure hope so!"came a voice behind me. Obi-Wan was walking over to us, followed by a _lot _of clones, they separated and stepped into some gunships.

"We're setting off now, so say your goodbyes because you probably won't be seeing each other for a few days." Ahsoka turned to face me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Thank you for last night, Master. It helped...a lot." I smiled wider.

"No problem Ahsoka. It's up to the Master to protect the Padawan."

"Yeah, the dream last night was more or less the same but more emotion and action. I ended up battling Grievous, not that _he_ scared me..." I was about to respond when Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Time to go, everyone. May the Force be with you." He nodded at us and climbed into one of the gunships, as did Barriss and Ahsoka.

"GOODBYE MASTER! TRY NOT TO GET SHOT AND FREEZE YOUR BUTT OFF!" She called before the doors slid shut. I waved before climbing into one of the final gunships. We took off and flew past the remaining droid ships, shaking slightly as a few of particularly dumb droids tried shooting us. We flew to the upper half of the planet, the bottom and top were the two whitest parts of the planet. I watched as the gunships flew in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AHSOKA'S POV<strong>

Me and Barriss were talking happily, we had almost entered the atmosphere and were heading to a large piece of land, no doubt Europe. I thought about were Master Skywalker was going and chuckled slightly, Obi-Wan had probably given him the colder parts on purpose, because he was 'the boy from the desert planet'. _Lucky him! _The planet Earth was beautiful, similar to Naboo but larger. I stared at the mountains, sandy bays, open grassland as well as villages towns and cities; we were heading in the direction of a largish island. Intel said that this island was called Great Britain/United Kingdom, and that was were we where going first.

* * *

><p><strong>LONDON, UK<strong>

Our gunships landed in the middle of a large city, probably the capital. There weren't any droids around the place we had landed, but there were some men in uniform. Maybe their military. He walked over to us cautiously.

"Who are you? Are you one of those robots?" He asked, holding some kind of gun at me, Barriss and the clones.

"We're here to help. We discovered the Separatist had planned to attck your planet. We are going to assist you." I replied cooly, the man had some strange accent.

"Separatist? Star Wars?" he looked shocked, I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Um, well...my name is Ahsoka Tano. Padawan learner, Jedi of the Galactic Republic." I held out a hand that he reluctantly took and shook. "This is my friend, Barriss Offee, and these are the clones of the Grand Army. Do you have a general or something?" I asked as Barriss bowed and shook hands also.

"Yes, actually. I suspect you would want to meet him?" he raised his eyebrows beneath the ridiculous helmet he was wearing. "Oh, and my name is Sargent Lee Cook." I nodded and followed Lee through the buildings, along with Barriss and a few squadrons of clones. We made our way to a run-down building. It was covered in grime and looked like it would collapse at any moment. He opened the manual wooded door and stepped inside, beckoning us to follow. We entered to find ourselves inside a dark hall. Another man wearing similar clothes to Lee stood there, holding a gun at us.

"Who are you? Sargent, what are they doing?" he asked in the same accent as Lee.

"Their friends solider, I suggest you treat these two women as you would treat me and their soliders as you would treat your, understood?" he commanded. The man saluted and replied:

"Sir, yes, sir!" like the clones would. _So they have and army? _We walked up some stairs, Lee in the lead and entered another room. It was pretty big and was swarming with injured men, maps, weapons and...corpses. I stared in horror at the dead soliders and nearly everyone held their guns at us. Lee raised a hand and walked up to the obvious leader. Lee whispered something into his ear and the man nodded.

"So, you say you are here to help us do you?" he asked, the soliders lowered their weapons and stood out of the way and saluted as he walked towards me and Barriss.

"Yes, we have brung an army and will assist you in helping destroy those droids. We are Jedi." I gave him a serious look and lowered the hood of the cloak I was wearing and several men gasped at the sight of my face. They had never seen another intelligent species like a Togruta!

"Oh really? Because all you look like to me is an alien. No offense. But we need proof before we can trust you." They seemed to be very protctive and tight in security. Barriss lowered her hood and the clones took off their helmets. No-one seemed shcoked about the clones, only the fact they were all almost identical (Hair and tattoos).

"Proof? No probelm." Said Barriss. We raised our handes and easily levitated the table infront of us. Everyone looked at us and the more alarmed ones held their guns at us again. The leader raised his hand for silence.

"Hmm, so you are what you say you are. You are indeed Jedi. But do you have weapons like them?" Once again I nodded and unclipped my lightsabers, activating them and bathing the room in lime and green light. Then Barriss activated hers, picked up a piece of metal on the floor and cut it in half easily. We de-activated out lightsabers and the men clapped. The clones seemed a little surprised but grinned.

"OK, we trust you. Now, we better be introduced: my name is General James Harley of the British military. Who are you.?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, Padawan learner of Knight Anakin Skwalker. This is my friend, Barriss Offee, she is also a Padawan Learner of Luminara Unduli. The men behind me are the most loyal soldiers in the galaxy, the clones of the 501st legion. Now to business, we were sent here to clear the planet of all droids, but we need help. What kind of weapons do you have?" I looked curiously at the strange-looking guns the British soldiers were holding.

"Well, from what I know about you, our weapons are like water-guns. They won't do nearly as mush damage as yours could, but if hit by a bullet, then definitely as much pain." Harley certainly sounded proud when he said these last words. Some of the cones were exchanging weapons with the British, looking at the different mechanics they use and non-laser bullets. They were little metal barrels with some explosive powder in. I did some research before the mission so I knew a little bit more about the planet.

"Good, so when are we attacking?" the pride that once rested on Harley's face disappeared and was replaced with anxiety.

"W-we're attcking?" he stuttered.

I chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, we know how to handle theses droids, you just need to support us. So, are you ready?" I signalled the clones to get ready and pointed to the door. Harley nodded reluctantly and shouted orders to his soldiers. They began hurrying around and grabbing ammo and random weapons. The clones and I stood and watched, while General Harley orginized them.

"We are ready, umm..."

"You can call me Ahsoka, Commander or Padawan Tano. You can call Barriss, Barriss, Commander or Padawan Offee. Call the clones troopers or their status." he nodded.

"Alright, let's go commanders." We left the building with the British following us, on the way to the battle-field, the droids base we made a few stops at other building and asked civilians and other military officers to join us; after being introduced of course. Our plan for battle was the British (who now looked like a small army with the extra people) draw the Seppies out then be ambushed by the clones. Also from what General Harley told us, General Grievous was going to be there.

"Oh yes, Commander Tano, Offee. The 'Separatist' have some sort of cyborg leader, he own lightsabers like yours." he'd said. At these words a wide smile split on the clone's (who were talking to the British about weapons, our galaxy, war, their family and how the clones were created), Barriss' and my face.

"Oh yeah!" called Jesse from behind me, he punched the air as did some other clones.

"I believe you know him?" asked Harley cooly.

"Know him? He's a Separatist leader, I'm one of the few Jedi who've survived an encounter with him. Oooh, I've been longing to finish that duel!" I grinned evilly. The General simply sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, me and Barriss will keep him away from you and your troops if he comes to join the fun, and you'll get to see what us Jedi are really made of."

"What? But you're what? Sixteen? That's not very old!" exclaimed one of the British soldiers.

"Heh, you're right there. I am sixteen. But I've survived countless battles, won many duels and like I said; survived and encounter with Grievous!" The troop hung his head as Sargent Lee told him off.

We had been walking for half an hour and some of the clones were getting a tiny bit tired.

"We made a base as far away from the Separatist as we could, they're not exactly fluffy bunnies."commented Harley as he looked at our clones. I laughed slightly. "C'mon Commander, you and your troops need to get into position so you can ambush them, or do you have a different plan?" he did not seem enthusiastic about the plan.

"We're continuing as we discussed, that the way the war works. Sometimes we don't have enough time to think of a new plan. And right now we need all the time we can get." he nodded as me and Barriss force-jumped onto the top of a half-collapsed building, followed by the clones on jetpacks. The British stood with their jaws almost touching the floor. We hung behind a broken wall and looked through a hole, the British were marching towards the Separatist base, in perfect sync like the clones do. _Maybe they're not _that _dumb, _I thought. Barriss shot be a dirty look clearly stating she heard me, I reminded myself to put my shields up and shrugged at Barriss. The Separatist were walking in to our trap, and (to our's and the clones delight) General Grievous.

He stormed out of the make-shift base and laughed at the small army of British soldiers, well, compared to the amount of droids he had it was small. Grievous laughed at the petite army.

"Well, came to surrender." he joked, laughing menacingly.

"We have come to rid of you from our land." shouted General Harley, holding his head high.

"I'm afraid you're wasting your time, Earthling. Now, prepare to be crushed by my bare hand!" The droids started firing and the British ran to cover. Their guns sounded like cannon fire, and the armour did absolutely nothing to stop the lasers coming through. I motioned to the clones to stay put as me and Barriss worked our way top the highest part of the building. I could see the battle perfectly and Grievous slicing through the soldiers, though his lightsaber did nothing to deflect the bullets.

"Hey! You tinnies have any brains?" I shouted as Barriss emerged and stood next to me. The firing ceased and all eyes (including droids) where on me.

"Oh, Skywalker's Togrutan pet." sneered Grievous, activating the rest of his 'sabers and splitting his two arms into four, the British's faces looked the same as the time when they saw my face. I smirked.

"Oh, Dooku's Tin-can puppet." I replied in the same way.

"All droids, fire at the Jedi!" barked Grievous and me and Barriss jumped from the building and landed in front of the British with lightsaber's activated. Clones began flooding out of our hiding spot and firing at the droids. I decided to take the tinnies up close and leaped forwards, slicing through a couple of droids on the way and deflecting blasts with my longer 'saber. The battle was now a sea of blue, red and greyish bolts and bullets, there was explosions going off in every direction and screams of pain, help and commands; not to mention the humming of three lightsabers. Ground-battles were always my king of battle. I looked over to Barriss to see her dodging a wave of Seppie bolts, the clones kneeling behind some rubble and the British tending to the wounded. Grievous wasn't anywhere near us.

As if on cue a large, metalic frame marched forward and swung four lightsabers at my head. I ducked and used my shoto to attempt to cut him into two.

"I've learned a lot since we last met, Grievous." I snarled, ducking a lightsaber and deflecting some bolts.

"Oh really? Well let's just see how much then, hmm?" He ferociously swung two lightsabers at my torso that I struggled to deflect, and then be knocked off my feet by the strength of the blow. I held my lightsabers up in a defensive way, and leapt back up. Shocked by my sudden recovery, Grievous was thrown through the air by a powerful force-push I conjured. He growled an d I growled back, baring my sharp, predator teeth that Rex loves to joke about.

Grievous broke into a coughing fit and summoned some droids to help him. Assasin droids and Magnaguards jumped through the thick barrier of smoke. Half of them helped Greivous while the other attacked me.

"Where's Barriss when you need her?" I muttered angrily to myself as I dodged an on-coming staff aimed for my head. As if she had heard me, Barriss landed next to me.

"Need some help?" she asked cheekily, beheading a Magnagaurd.

"No, I was doing perfectly fine on my own." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I thought off the MagnaGaurds with more ease now that Barriss was here. Soon they were a pile of scraps, as were the rest of the battle droids.

"That's the last of the droids in this area, Commander." stated one of the clones.

"Thanks, trooper." I headed off to find the British. Our business was done here for now. I most of them (including Harley) a few metres away where they were tending to injured British and clones. Harley emerged from the crowd and saluted me.

"You have our gratitude, Commander Tano, Commander Offee." he said, a small smile playing on his aged lips.

"It was an honour fighting alongside your troops, General." replied Barriss and we both bowed.

"You are safe for now, General," I said. "The Republic is needed else where around the world, for now you're safe. If the droids come again, we'll know and will be here as soon as we can." Harley smiled.

"We cannot express our gratefulness, the I think the Her Royal Highness would love it if you visited her at Buckingham Palace ofter this whole ordeal is over. Our country-no world's fate rest in your hands. If it weren't for you, we'd be dead." After that the un-injured British troops lined up and saluted in synch. Our clones did the same and with that we boarded the gunships and set off for a different country.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! IT'S FINALLY DONE! After what a week?, IT'S DONE! I'm sorry it took so long and I promise that next time a chapter takes so long to be published, you all have permission to murder me. Not really, just on the computer. I'll happily accept requests for stories, just don't be offended if I decline. I'll only write what I feel comfortable writing.<strong>

**Also I'd like to welcome my friend YodaCookie to FanFiction. She's a _really _good friend of mine from school. She's already wrote a one-shot called 'Lost Ahsoka' and is writing another! CHECK HER STORIES OUT!**

**Once again I'm sorry for the lateness, especially to superfan88, who had been (no doubt) eager to see this chapter, well he _did _send me a bunch Personal Messages. LONG CHAPTER FTW! **

**Well...long to me. :D**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE  UPDATE!

**Dear readers,**

**I know that some of you have been enjoying out story, and that you're eager to receive more chapters, and that your also pretty peeved at Kiera for not writing anything. Well, all that we can say is that we are sorry. Even though our exams are long finished, we've been - well, our lives aren't exactly peaceful at the moment.**

**Kiera is writing this note by the way, on behalf of myself and Poppy, and I can safely say that it is my fault. In my opinion, I'm probably just being lazy, and not bothering to write anything for you guys. Actually, I _have _ been writing. I've wrote some Clone Wars stories, Zelda stories, Harry Potter Stories, and a few others. However, I might post one of my Clone Wars stories.**

**The story I've been writing is not a very much used story line, all I'm telling you is that it's about Ahsoka going under cover in a High School to investigate a series of murders. I'm not good at mysteries, however. I know that there is a FanFic called The Jedi Trail Series Book 7: The Academy, by SashaMonroe (really good, by the way, read it is you have the chance).**

**So yeah, tell me if you'd like it to be posted, I've got one chapter and a half (?) ready.**

**Anyway, I am really sorry for the large - how should I put this - hiatus? But I just haven't been really in the mood to type so much as the Chapter title for the Trap Country - so it is going to be put on hold.**

**I'm sorry, but I just really need some inspiration. I won't be discontinuing it, I will definitely post a chapter, even if it is in a few years!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, viewed, added us to favourites, subscribed and supported us throughout these couple of months; I hope that if we publish anything else, to to support that just as strongly.**

**Thank you again guys! You're awesome!**

**~Barrissandahsokafriendz~**


End file.
